


First Job

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter is at his first job and at first it was great until Jackson started. He should have known hiding it from Tony would never happen.





	First Job

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day! What?! LOL I have no life. 
> 
> This was prompted by from Buckets_Of_Stars: 
> 
> Okay so a prompt: Peter works at Delmar’s (I think that’s the name of the diner in Homecoming idk) and one of the employees if like really mean to him and picks on him and stuff, but Peter doesn’t tell his Dad because he doesn’t want him to worry (plus he thinks he’ll get fired and this is his first job). Then when Tony finds out he’s gets like super duper protective and angry. Thank you sooo much!:D
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes!

 

“Hey sweetie,” Aunt May called as Peter came into the apartment, locking the door behind him. “How was your shift at Delmar’s?”

 

Peter dropped his backpack and flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. “Good.”

 

A hand carded through his hair and he squinted to look up at his Aunt looking concerned. “Are you sure?”

 

When Aunt May had found out that he was Spiderman she had been furious. It had taken Peter to explain what had happened to his trip to Oscorp and a few demonstrations, Tony to back up his claims and assure may that he had designed Peter’s suit and that he was 100% tracking and monitoring him and Pepper to calm May down and really sell it that Peter was _okay_.

 

To continue being Spiderman May had put some ground rules.

 

  1. Peter’s grades were not to fall in anyway.
  2. He had to be home before three AM no exceptions. Two AM on a school night.
  3. If he was responsible enough to fight crime then he was responsible enough to have a _paying_



 

So, Aunt May had called in a favour at Delmar’s and this is how Peter wound up working two shifts a week at the little diner every Friday afternoon and Saturday morning.

 

Peter had enjoyed it at first. It was great to have a small responsibility that didn’t mean life or death. He had picked up quickly and with his heightened reflexes and senses Peter was _good_ at it.

 

Ned often came by on his shifts and would order a sandwich and work on his homework and it was nice and it was normal – especially after everything that he had been through recently.

 

It _had_ been fun. At first.

 

Then Jackson had started working there on the same shift and Peter _hated_ his job.

 

Peter had welcoming at first and had happily showed Jackson the ropes like Mr Delmar had asked. Not even ten minutes into his shift and Peter had nearly burned his hand twice on the grill because of Jackson and had the new nickname that made Penis Parker seem like a compliment.

 

“Okay,” May said. “Do you want some lunch before Happy picks you up?”

 

“No,” Peter wasn’t hungry after what Jackson had done to his sandwich today. Jackson had put a fried dead frog as a meat substitute and Peter had taken a bite and spent his break throwing it up.

 

“Make sure you take your homework with you,” May said.

 

Peter sighed and heaved himself up into the sitting position. He moved slowly to his room and by the time he had gathered his homework and spider suit Happy had text him to get in the car.

 

“Hey Happy,” Peter greeted, sliding into the car.

 

“Buckle up, Kid,” Happy said.

 

Peter did as he asked and pulled out his phone while Happy merged into the traffic. Peter pulled up his Facebook and started scrolling through his feed, hoping that something would grab his attention while they drove.

 

“Something wrong back there, kid?” Happy asked, glancing at him in the rear-view mirror.

 

Peter looked up, startled. “Uh- no, no Happy. Everything’s fine. Why?”

 

“You’re quiet. Normally I can’t get you to shut up.”

 

“Oh,” Peter blinked. “Uh, did you want me to talk? Because I can. What did you want to talk about?”

 

“I don’t want to talk,” Happy said.

 

“Uh,” Petter drawled out. “Is this a test?”

 

“No.”

 

The rest of the trip passed in silence as Peter thought over his latest problem: Jackson. He couldn’t tell anyone. If he told May she would think that he couldn’t handle the responsibility and would take his suit away. He couldn’t tell Delmar because he had no proof Jackson’s bullying. There was nothing Ned could do because the two of them were bullied at school. And he couldn’t tell his dad because if Peter could take one lousy bully then he would never let him out as Spiderman again.

 

“ _Kid_ , we’re here,” Happy said.

 

Peter jumped, wondering how long Happy had been trying to get his attention and so he quickly scrambled out of the car with his backpack and hurried into Tony’s lab.

 

“Welcome, Peter,” FRIDAY greeted him.

 

“Hey, FRIDAY,” Peter responded. “Where’s Tony?”

 

“Mr. Stark is currently in the lab. I have alerted him to your arrival.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

“Hey Kid,” Tony said, striding into the room a couple of minutes later. “How was work?”

 

Deep Fried Frog Sandwich.

 

“Fine,” Peter lied, supressing the urge to gag. “What are you working on?”

 

“Your suit,” Tony said. “You hungry? I can get something for you before we start.”

 

Peter’s stomach churned at the thought and he quickly shook his head. “No. I’m good. Let’s start.”

 

Tony peered at him and Peter squirmed. “What?”

 

“You alright, kiddo?” Tony asked.

 

“Fine,” Peter lied.

 

“Okay,” Tony said slowly. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

When Friday rolled around Peter was seriously considering calling in sick. But then May would know and ask what was wrong and not allow him to go patrolling and that would seriously _suck_ because it was one of the few things that was bringing him happiness these days.

 

So instead of faking sick, Peter changed into his black clothes and headed into work, stomach dropping as he already saw Jackson behind the counter, his stupid smirk in place. Sighing quietly to himself, Peter placed a smile on his face, greeted Mr. Delmar and got to work.

 

Throughout his shift Peter tried to block out Jackson’s taunts, avoided burning himself and was polite to customers but it was getting harder and harder with each passing hour.

 

“Peter! Can you take this stock out the back?” Delmar asked.

 

“Of course,” Peter readily agreed. Anything to not be in the same room as Jackson. He hurried to pick it up and as he was walking it to the back room, Jackson stuck his foot out and Peter tripped.

 

Peter tried to grab the stock but it went crashing to the ground with a loud bang and Peter hid the ground _hard._ His cheek smashed against the ground, making his vision go black for a moment. The silence was deafening, broken by the quick snigger from Jackson.

 

With burning cheeks, Peter got to his feet. “Mr Delmar, I’m _so_ sorry.”

 

“Peter you’re bleeding,” Delmar gasped.

 

Peter lifted a hand to his cheek and when he pulled it away blood coated his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

 

Delmar shook his head. “Go home. Get cleaned up and take tomorrow off too.”

 

Peter heart sank. “No, I’m fine. I promise.”

 

“No arguing, Peter. Go home.”

 

“Yeah _Peter_. Go home, you’re not needed here,” Jackson smirked.

 

Peter hesitated but a stern look from Delmar had him hanging his head, grabbing his backpack and going home. It was just his luck that May was home early from work.

 

“Peter! What happened?” She gasped, rushing to him and cradling his face.

 

“I tripped at work,” Peter mumbled.

 

“ _You,_ tripped at work?” May frowned.

 

“It was just an accident, I’m fine,” Peter shifted out of her grip and started to his room. “I’m going to take a shower.”

 

He didn’t see May bite her lip and go for her phone.

* * *

 

 

“So, you tripped at work?”

 

Peter dropped the web fluid he was mixing but thanks to his reflexes he caught it before it hit the ground. Peter spun, horrified, to Tony and started to splutter.

 

“What- are you- are you spying at me at work now!?”

 

“Relax, kid. Aunt May text me,” Tony soothed, abandoning his wrench and walking over to Peter, leaning his hip against the work bench. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Peter mumbled.

 

“Yeah, that was believable,” Tony snorted. “Want to try again?”

 

Peter sighed through his nose and fiddled with the web fluid, refusing to look at Tony.   


“Kid, I’m worried here. I need you to talk to me,” Tony rested his hand on Peter’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

 

“I- I don’t want you to take my suit away,” Peter sniffed.

 

Tony spun Peter in his chair and leaned down so they were face to face. “Kid, talk to me. I promise I won’t take the suit from you.”

  
“You’ll think I’m weak,” Peter whispered.

 

Tony rested his head against Peter’s, letting out a breath. “Peter. You’re my son. I don’t think that you are weak. Please, I need to know what you are thinking.”

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and spoke. “Jackson.”

 

“Whose Jackson?”

 

“He works with me at Delmar’s. He’s – he’s been bullying me.” Peter whispered.

 

He wasn’t expecting the firm kiss to be pressed to his forehead and he opened his eyes, looking up at his dad.

  
“You don’t need to keep this to yourself, Peter. I’m here for you. We all are,” Tony said firmly. “How long has this been going on.”

 

Peter mumbled an answer.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have super hearing,” Tony said.

 

“Peter said this has been going on for approximately 3 weeks,” FRIDAY supplied.

 

“FRIDAY!” Peter cried.

 

Tony’s jaw clenched and Peter sighed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter whined.

 

Another kiss was pressed to Peter’s forehead. “No. Don’t apologize. You are not in the wrong here. It’s _okay_ to ask for help. I learnt it the hard way, I don’t want you to as well.”

 

Peter nodded and flung his arm around Tony, burying his head in his father’s neck. “I’m asking for help.”

 

Tony hugged him back. “Alright. Let’s deal with this bully.”

 

 

* * *

 

 Jackson quit the next day when Ironman showed up at Delmar’s and demanded his apology to Peter, his _intern_. It was filmed and went viral within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> Again if you have any prompts please feel free to send them through and I'll try my best with them :) 
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
